Sneaky
by Serenity Uzimatsu
Summary: Blossom has been sneaking out of the house late at night lately. But for what? Blossom's not all that good as she was thought to be and does some things that she isn't all that proud of. But what can you do but want to impress the person you love?


**A/N: A BlossomxBrick two-shot! This one's sorta in a Blossom view-point, though it's in third person. It's her thoughts and how she's feeling. Sorry if this confused you! My second story on this site! Enjoy and please R&R! Thank you!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or the Rowdyruff Boys, Craig McCracken does! I only own the plot._

_

* * *

_

Using the stealth of a ninja, she quietly crawled out of the bed, leaving a dummy in her place. Thankfully her two sisters were sound asleep. She threw off her nightgown, revealing her usual attire underneath it.

Taking one last look at her sisters, she turned and flew as quietly as she could outside. She sighed as the cold night air played with her long orange-caramel hair. 'What kind of leader am I, sneaking out this late at night?' she thought, almost flying past her destination.

She lowered herself down to the ground, walking into Townsville's park. "I'm here..."She whispered into what looked like a deserted area. "Where are you?" she sighed after searching for a few moments.

Just as she was about to turn and make her way back home, two arms wrapped around her from behind. At first she tensed but quickly overcame it an relaxed into the feeling. "I thought you weren't coming, Brick..." She mumbled. She untangled herself from his hold on her and turned around to face him.

"You always do, Blossom." Brick smirked at Blossom's frown. His voice was pure music to her heart had picked up sped and was now beating faster then usual.

"So what are we doing today?" She wondered, tilting her head to the side.

"I was thinking about robbing-" Blossom cut him off.

"No." She said firmly. "Lets just do what we did yesterday." She smiled at his scowl.

"We always do that! Whatever." He said taking off into the air before her. This had become a regular routine for as long as Blossom could remember.

_It was another day full of crime in Townsville, one of the nuisances being the Rowdyruff Boys. They had started fighting as usual after stopping them from a robbery that day. Brick and Blossom somehow managed to end up battling almost all the way across Townsville, they were so into trying to defeat the other. By then Blossom had developed a huge crush on her evil counterpart, for reasons unknown to her. _

_She was in the middle of searching for Brick after tossing him a good distance away. "Where did he go?" She said, voicing her thoughts. Without warning, an arm wrapped around her waist and her vision was cut off._

_"Looking for me?" Brick's voice whispered in her ear. She struggled to get him off but her had an advantage with his arm around her waist._

_"Let go!" She growled, secretly loving the feeling of his arm around her._

_"Why? You know you love it." He said jokingly. Blossom had to resist the urge to tense up at his statement. Did he know...? "Aren't you tired of always doing things good?" He asked suddenly after a short silence between them. "Don't you wanna live a little? See what it's like to do something bad, something FUN for once?" He continued. It was true, Blossom had always wondered what it would be like but she knew it was wrong so she didn't do it._

_"It's wrong!" She said. "I do what I do to keep Townsville and it's people safe from bad guys like YOU!" She continued struggling. His grip tightened around her. A few more statements like that and she would crack..._

_"Really? How do you know what's right and wrong, just because of what people say? Maybe it's just a way of life for people 'like me'." He said matter-of-factly. She bit her bottom lip. He actually did have a point. "I may not know you that well, Blossom but I know when a person wants to have fun and live. Try it, you might actually like it..." He said, smirking. He knew he had this battle in the bag._

_She sighed in defeat. "When and where...?" She whispered to him._

Ever since then they had been doing these secret meetings, just the two of them. It surprised her that they were never caught.

She flew next to him. He held two cans in his hands, a smirk on his face. No matter how much he complained about something he complied to what she wanted, except for doing good, but that was okay,as long as they were together she was okay with it.

Blossom stole glances at him every so often, making sure he didn't notice. Her crush since that day had grown since their first meeting.

They arrived at their destination shortly after. It was a visible side of a building in an open alley. They made their way to the soon-to-be painted walls. Brick shook the paint spray cans and handed one to Blossom. Soon they began tainting the walls with graffiti and drawings. As much as Blossom hated to admit it, she was actually having fun and cutting loose.

As she painted the walls her mind wandered while her hands created their picture. They had been having these secret meetings for so long that it just felt natural and grew into her nightly routine. The only thing was, the guilt that came afterward for feeling as though she was betraying Townsville was slowly eating her alive, nipping bits and pieces of her everyday. These meetings were going to have to stop for the sake of both Blossom's sanity... and her heart.

Yes it was true that she loved being able to spend time with the guy she had grown to love but the things he did and afterwords acted as plain companions was killing her from inside as well. Every little word, every little touch or bump brought her hopes up only for them to come crashing down. She couldn't take it anymore!

It wasn't the first time Blossom had been thinking about this, oh no. From way before after their third week of these secret meetings she had been thinking about this. This, she felt, would be the last, however.

Her mind continued to ponder this, making it's final decisions. Without her knowing, her wall was soon filled up with tons of drawings though mainly hearts; both mended and broken,

"...om...ssom...Blossom...BLOSSOM!" Brick called, breaking Blossom out of her thoughts. He had already finished painting his wall. "Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. She grimaced mentally. Why did he have to do this to her?

"Yeah, I' perfectly fine." She said, smiling one of her fake-genuine smiles. '...Not' She thought. Brick simply nodded looking at her.

"Well today was awesome! You got a lot faster. Maybe next time-" He was cut off for the second time this night.

"Brick, there won't be a next time..." She said lowly. He looked confused and hurt. She was mainly just hurting on the inside.

"Whadd'ya mean, 'there won't be a next time'?" He asked

"It means exactly how it is said. I'm done."

"Why?" Brick looked frustrated.

"...I feel to guilty and it's starting to be to painful to be around you, Brick. You wouldn't understand." She said turning away started floating up into the air. Before she left, she whispered, "Goodbye, Brick. Thanks for showing me how to have fun..." With that she flew off into the safety of her home. For the first time in a long time, she had troubles going to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry to interrupt. Originally I was just going to end it there but decided against it, so here's the rest.**

The next night, Blossom woke up. She again crawled out of bed, leaving the dummy i her place. Again, her sisters were sound asleep. She threw off her nightgown, once again revealing her usual attire for outside. She had grown so accustomed to this routine, though tonight she knew it would be different. Brick would not be there. Knowing this she still set off toward the park.

Her eyes held no emotion along with the rest of the features on her face as she lowered herself to the ground. Waking into the familiar deserted area she whispered, "I'm here..." into the empty darkness, searching for some miracle, hoping and wishing Brick would be there. Like many other times, though, her hopes were shot down.

She turned, but not to leave. It was to hid the tears that fell from her eyes. Why should she cry? It was her who decided to end it, so why did she feel so bitter inside? "I knew he wouldn't come, why would he anyway?" she choked out to no one but the dark night. She desperately rubbed her eyes, trying to stop her tears from falling in vain. She prepared herself to go home, until...

She heard a familiar voice coated in hope and disbelief. "Blossom?" Brick whispered. Blossom tensed upon hearing his voice. It was still music to her ears... Except not at that moment.

"Yes?" She said, trying her best to conceal that she had been crying. She only half-succeeded.

"Why are you here?" He said walking up and wrapping his arms around her waist so she couldn't escape again.

She untangled herself easily out of his hold, still without looking at him. "I just got used to the routine. I made a mistake coming here...: She said, half-lying. She did get used to the routine, so much she didn't want to let it go. But she hadn't made a mistake coming, she planned to keep coming from now on, no matter how much it hurt. "Why are YOU here?" She asked genuinely curious.

Shrugging he said, "I just couldn't believe what you said yesterday, about that being our last time. At first when I got here you weren't here and when I started searching, my hopes went down and down more until I heard you say 'I'm here' like you used too." A short silence went over them as they were caught up in a mix of emotions. "I don't want it to end, Blossom, I really don't. You may not believe it but I actually looked forward to them everyday."

Unintentionally, Blossom turned around to look at him. Brick went wide-eyed when he saw that Blossom had been crying the whole time. He went to wipe away the tears when she pushed his hand away. "Don't, it hurts more now then it should have when I came here. I wanted to stop, wanted those meeting to end because I couldn't stand the guilt of harming Townsville... And being near you." She said, her face showing the pain she was in.

"What...?" He asked, shocked.

"You kept making my hopes go up, and then you simply shoot them down. It got worse every time, especially when I knew you couldn't feel the same way I do! It wasn't fair to me, Brick, it never was! No matter how much fun I had, I'd always have to go home and wake up the next day with an aching heart. I had enough..." She said, turning her back to him and started walking away.

Brick muttered something under his breath. Blossom only heard the sound of the words, not what he had said. She turned to face him again. "What?"

"I said, how do you know I don't feel the way you do? Why do you think I wanted to do this in the first place? What's all this about me not being fair? You're the one not being fair. Always knowing that I'd be there but doubting me every time, and now denying that I have feelings toward you? What have I done to deserve this?" He said near-shouting.

Blossom opened her mouth to say something but closed it. Truth was, Brick had never did anything to deserve the treatment she gave him. She looked down, hurt at what she had been doing to him. Her heart ached worse now. Two arms wrapped around her pulling her into a hug.

"Blossom, I really do like you." He whispered. She shook her head.

"I don't like you." She stated firmly. He looked at her scared and confused, almost a firs for him. "I.. I love you." She whispered. A smile broke out onto his face. He tilted her face up by her chin.

"I do, too" He murmured gently and kissed her. It was perfect to both of them. Slightly rough but the rest was completely gentle. It was sad when they had to part for air. The breathed for air, while looking directly at each other for a good moment, both smiling. "So... Does this mean your not going to end our meetings?" He asked hopefully after awhile.

Blossom thought about it before replying. "I guess not. As long as your with me I guess I won't feel that bad. We can be sneaky together." She said and was pulled into another heart-melting kiss.


End file.
